Kakashi went Nuts
by Jero-Neko
Summary: In search for a new manga series, KakashiSensei discovers more than what he expects.


Kakashi and the BookStore by JeroSan  
  
Summary: In search for a new manga series, KakashiSensei discovers more than he expects.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto plus the other manga thingys mentioned in this fic.....and a bunch of other stuffs too!!! (mind ya!), I don't own a car as well, not even my own house, so- pretty much I'M POOR- no need to sue me coz' I won't fight back!  
  
A/N: errrr.... OreWaTenSaiSan in some manner influenced me to write a fic 'bout the great and sugoii!!!-- KakashiSensei. The mentioned author (OreWaTenSai), digs Kakashi, so.... I kinda' thought why not make a one-shot funny fic about this elite Ninja?  
  
Hope U like diz one OrewaSan!  
  
KAKASHI AND THE BOOKSTORE  
  
Getting tired and fed up of reading the same manga series almost all his life (the perverted manga he spends most of his time with), the cool-elite- good-lookin' ninja decided to go on a trip at Konoha's humble bookstore.  
  
Breaking his piggy-bank with his Kunai, he somewhat had second thoughts- of whether to spend his savings to buy a new set of manga. A bit reluctant and teary-eyed he still managed to place in his pocket a handful sum of cash.  
  
"If there would be some money left after I bought a new manga set, I'd probably go treat myself for Ramen.....". Kakashi exclaimed in his thoughts, with a playful smile.  
  
He can almost imagine himself- lying leisurely on his hammock- slurping some ramen while reading his new manga- completely enjoying himself. (Though, I don't know how can he handle settling on a hammock with a bowl of ramen in one hand and the manga on the other- aren't hammocks are believed to be- "hell to get in?and hell to get out?".) Anyway, I guess such little catastrophe is child's play for Kakashi?......ne?  
  
He stopped on his tracks when the Konoha Bookstore came into view. As he entered the place, several folks looked at him- with different facial expressions. A few men stared at him like he's some sort of a menace to the place (some were actually just jealous because their girl companions can't help but look at the silver-haired ninja with extreme delight).  
  
Yet, some really- OLD folks felt a bit frightened to why a ninja had suddenly entered the local bookstore, they think their could be trouble, so most of the oldies went out without hesitation. The kids shared their own opinions as well, half of them looked up to him with obvious admiration- most aspiring that soon they get to go to the Ninja Academy and be apprenticed to the famous- "One Eye-Sharingan Kakashi". Of course- Kakashi isn't like Naruto who would strike some poses and then impress the crowd, nor he isn't too much like Sasuke who would utter the coldest- "Hn!" or "Feh!" in disgust of the mass of people fussing over him. Thus, he just nodded and gestured a shy wave.  
  
The employees of the place almost fainted with the idea that the respected and privileged ninja after a Loooong time, had visited again their not so respected and privileged institution.  
  
Perfectly knowledgeable to where the "manga/comics section" of the place is, Kakashi didn't made the foggiest clue that he ever needed help from the crew, so they jut backed-off a little to give him privacy. Just a bunch of teens and adolescents where shuffling to the said section, most were too pre-occupied with tearing off some pages from the manga, reading the sealed ones, stealing some centerfold posters inside, (tsk! Tsk! Tsk! bad boys and girls), that they didn't notice that an elite ninja is with them.  
  
Carefully and absolutely taking his time, Kakashi scanned each shelf, looking for the manga that will catch his uncovered eye.  
  
"Let's see.......hmmmm.....there's Ura Mani series- errr....not this one it's waaayyy to girly for me!........Sakura maybe, but not me". He let out a mocking grin, as he continually speak in his manga filled thoughts.  
  
"Get Backers? Nah....too much boys and less girls! Nope! Not my type!".  
  
"Pajama de Ojama?!!! Yech! It's still here..........".  
  
"I's?.....too perverted....he he he he...nope not this time".  
  
At the sight of the "I's"manag series, he battled with himself when he realized he just rejected a favorite topic of his- perversion. But still, he let it go and moved to another shelf.  
  
"hmmmm.....what's this? "Eklok"? where in the world did this thing come from- this isn't even a manga?".  
  
(I don't know if the Filipino readers are familiar with the Filipino comics- "Eklok"...hehehe! when I was a kid I used to read that one- and now I feel so embarrassed whenever I remember)  
  
"Inu Yasha- na ah! Too many volumes, I'd run out of money before I can even complete half of its set- the same thing that happened to me with Ranma ½ when I was only a chounnin".  
  
"Can't find a suitable one?.....I'm starting to lose hope".  
  
Anxious and disappointed Kakashi walked backwards scanning more of the shelves, then he bumped into someone- which totally SURPRISED him.  
  
"You?!!!" Both blurted in astonishment.  
  
"Well, I've always been known to be a manga addict, but you? Of all people". Kakashi said in defense.  
  
"Hmmmmmph!....Well, there are a lot of things people still don't know about me yet.... This is my softer side..".  
  
"What? You've gotta' be kiddin'..... I don't believe this, someone like you would actually go "loko" over this things". Kakashi mocked, fighting back laughter.  
  
"Quiet, you lowbrag ninja! Now, I don't expect you to agree with me but you should shut up and pretend you never saw me in here or I'll kill you right here!!!"  
  
"Whoa...wait..you sound serious Orochimaru....brrrrr...I'm afraid". Kakashi joked even more.  
  
"Wanna' try?".  
  
"Ummm...hey hey hey I was only kiddin'". Kakashi admitted when he saw a flash of his untimely and gory death in Orochimaru's eyes.  
  
"Fine, you win... I won't tell". Kakshi added.  
  
"Good".  
  
"Matte....what are those things on your hand?". Kakashi asked, intrigued with the idea of what kind of a manga series Orochimaru digs.  
  
"Oh, this? Well, they are the Flame of Recca Manga series.....I only read manga with Ninja themes and stuffs- and this one is a good example". Orochimaru explained with a childish smile.  
  
"Eeeehhhhh?.....Honto Ne? (Really?)......I I want that too, I'd buy the same set!!!". Kakashi declared with envy.  
  
"I regret to tell you this Kakashi but this is the last stock.....hohohohohohoooo, you're a bit too late.... Well, Ja Ne!". Orochimaru flared with laughter then headed to the counter- ending their conversation.  
  
On his way out...Kakashi blocked his way.  
  
"Not so fast you slime!". Kakashi challenged. "What now?....!!Can't you see I'm in a hurry to read my "Flame of Recca" set, I've got no time for your petty challenges".  
  
"But, you've got no choice, I'd announce to the entire village about your "softer side" if you won't give in!". Kakashi threatened armed with a MEGAPHONE.  
  
"Baka! What do you think you're going to do? Hn! Do you want to end your life this desperately?!!!".  
  
"SHUT UP and let me have your Flame of Recca- at least let me borrow it...!!!"  
  
"BAKA!!!! There's now way I'd do that!".  
  
"Owwww....c'mon pls pls....pretty pls. Orochimaru- I BEG YOU!!!! ONEGAI SHIMASU!!!!!". Kakshi finally pleaded on his knees clinging tightly to Orochimaru's left leg.  
  
"Nani?!!!! Kakashi- let go NOW! Or I'd really send you off to the moon!!!".  
  
"Orochimaru.... I beg pls.... Let me read it too?!!!!!wa hahahahaaaaaaa.....". Kakashi lost his composure and wailed like a donkey- tears flooding.  
  
Embarassed that Kakashi would soon attract superb attention from the townspeople, he finally gave in.  
  
"Alright...alright now cut that out? I'd let you read this too.... On one condition".  
  
"Okay, what?".  
  
"We have to read each page, each book together at my place!"  
  
"That's all? Well SURE! C'mon let's head to the Otto Village- right now!". Kakashi proclaimed cheerfully dragging Orochimaru's arm.  
  
"Slow down or you'll reap my arm off you moron!". Orochimaru protested, yet a mischievous grin was visible on his lips.  
  
"He....he....he.... oh this would be fun Kakashi-kun....after we read the entire series I'd let you model the "Flame of Recca" costumes I made myself. Hehehehehe, I think you'd make the perfect Tokiya Mikagami....hohohohohoho". Orochimaru said excitedly on his mind.  
  
Poor Kakashi.....he has no idea about the bigger trouble he would be in.....  
  
OWARI  
  
A/N: Hohohohohohohoh... that's so OOC of Kakashi and Orochimaru (most of all)...hehehe.....this fic's really a huge nonsense, I don't know if this deserves a good laugh or a Big whack for meeh. Gomen Nasai minna-san if u all think this is really STUPID. But actually it doesn't matter heheheheh! 


End file.
